Efforts to develop a millimeter wave screening cloud that will protect military equipment from radar detection and allow improved survivability have been underway for a number of years. Various military vehicles are conventionally equipped with smoke grenades and suitable launchers, such as launching tubes or barrels, single or in clusters, whereby the grenades are launched to provide a protective screen relative to the vehicle.